This invention relates to the field of motor driven devices which move the operators of circuit breakers between the TRIP, RESET or OFF and ON positions. Since the operator in conventional circuit breakers moves in two opposite directions to the RESET and then to the ON positions, some type of direction changing mechanism is required. Prior art devices of this kind have used reverse gear assemblies or reverse motor drives, which are complex, expensive and more susceptible to breakdown, damage and wear than a more simplified drive mechanism would be. Furthermore, it is desired that the drive mechanism allow free movement of the operator after it has been moved from the RESET to the ON position, so it may freely move from the ON to the TRIP position when the circuit breaker trips.
The drive assembly in accordance with this invention does not require a reverse gear assembly or a reverse motor drive.